1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally related to hand tools, and more specifically to a self loading utility knife with a quick and automatic blade re-loading mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventional utility knives include fixed, foldable and retractable knives. They are generally used to cut paper, fabric, and leather. The Chinese Patent Application No. 93208241.6 (Publication Date: Jun. 22, 1994) disclosed “a retractable rope-cut utility knife”, in which a blade stored in a handle is extended out step by step by moving a slider. However, it is not convenient to replace the blade. The Chinese Patent Application No. 03223149.0 (Publication Date: Dec. 24, 2003) disclosed “a combined utility knife”. It is convenient to replace a blade by arranging the blade in a groove of the handle assembly and using a top cover in connection with a lock member. However, the following problems exist. The structure is complex. When replacing a blade, a user needs to release the lock member first and then rotate the top cover, which is complicated and inconvenient. The Chinese Patent Application No. 20042010202117.2 (Publication Date: Feb. 8, 2006) disclosed “a utility knife” in which a blade is arranged in a mounting groove of a handle assembly and a fixing hole is provided in the handle assembly. A bolt anchored in the fixing hole secures the blade. This utility knife is also disadvantageous because extra tools are used when the blade is replaced.